


Doctor Who: The Wonderful City of Roses - My Live with you

by Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986



Series: Doctor Who: The Wonderful City of Roses [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Love, One Shot, Portland Oregon, TenRose - Freeform, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986/pseuds/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986
Summary: Three years later, Doctor and Rose Tyler visit another city known for their love of roses. But this time he has something very special in mind.





	Doctor Who: The Wonderful City of Roses - My Live with you

**Author's Note:**

> The city founded today's birthday, founded on February 8, 1851 (two days before my birthday, but 135 years ago).
> 
> Of course, there are all mentioned places (and the Light Rail/Streetcar line) really.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are voluntary, of course I'm happy about it, but I do not force anyone to do it.
> 
> And now have fun.
> 
> Keep Portland weird!
> 
> Allons-y!

Doctor Who © BBC

Doctor Who: The Wonderful City of Roses - My Live with you

8 February 2011 - Portland/Oregon/USA

Three years had passed since the Doctor and Rose had landed and then failed to land in the city, which has such a strong affection for roses that one seldom finds them.

And today, on this cold winter day, they were back here. The TARDIS was safe and he asked his girlfriend to accompany him through the beautiful city.  
The city with its history had its own charm. Also, the doctor wore Nike shoes, Converse of course, because in Oregon, the company was once founded. Today it is based near Portland.

They strolled through Washington Park, looking at the flowerbeds, which were now covered with snow in the winter. Everywhere was the white splendor.

„Doctor!“, She tugged at his sleeve, „do we want to pay a visit there?“  
He smiled as he read Oregon Zoo and shook his head.  
„I have a better idea. We should visit the Forest Park. It is the largest of its kind in the USA and there are 400 mammals alone, if you are lucky enough to discover them all.“

She saw the enthusiasm in the eyes of the doctor, wondering why he was so happy. She also asked him the question.  
„Rose, it's just a great city!“, He laughed, „all those roses everywhere. Well, now not in winter, I have to come back in time. How can you not love this city? People are a little crazy and that's what they stand for. Did I already tell you about Powells? This is a bookstore that extends over two blocks. Or the Tilikum Crossing ... Oh, wrong, the bridge will open in a few years. In fact, in September 2015.“

The Doctor, when he got caught up in his fluency, it was hard for him to stop.  
„Well, no matter“, he took her hand with these words and pulled her with him.  
„Where do we want to go now?“  
„Well, first I'll show you the Powells, then we'll have a snack somewhere and tonight we'll visit the Forest Park. It's open until ten and there's less going on.“

She knew there was no point in protesting, so she just let him do it.

„Doctor, I do not think it's such a good idea to just go with it.“  
„Yes, but I do not know that well.“  
She just grinned, walked away, chatted with someone who helped her, but looked at the doctor, looking as if he wished to be alone with her. Anyway, the doctor did not like that feeling because he knew that Rose would not just leave him like that.

„We can go“, she suddenly stood next to him with these words, so that he flinched. He was probably too absorbed in his thoughts.  
„Well, it looks like you have everything.“

They waited about ten minutes, then a light rail (Red Line) drove towards the airport.  
„Where are we going to go?“, She asked him, as the car, actually two, in Portland they always drove in double traction, drove off.

„To the gateway, I would say, then we'll see.“

They had boarded Washington Park Station and would be on the road for a while, so the Doctor just looked around.  
„Is everything ok?“  
„It's just interesting what kind of people there are“, he said, „he just sits there wearing a mouse costume and the only person who looks a little puzzled is you. You should be used to it, too. that happen things that can not be explained.“

„How would I fall in love with you?“  
„Be honest, you've already attracted me to me when I was in my previous incarnation.“

She thought for a moment, then shook her head. „Time was just too short. I know you ... he kissed me ... no, I love YOU.“

He hugged her close, burying his nose in her hair and closing his eyes. He had hoped somewhere that it would be like that.

„I love you“, he breathed softly, before he let her off.  
„We have to get out of here.“

They had reached the station Gateway.  
Now they just had to find the Powells.  
„And it really means that.“  
„Yeah, I know it's a weird coincidence, but this library ... Oh, you'll see.“

It took a while for her to reach the library, which was not really one. Even the sight of the outside left one in astonishment, the inhabitants of Portland certainly being used to it.

„Wow!“, Rose only blurted out as they entered the building. There was truly everything that the heart (or hearts) desired.

„Here you need hours to find something suitable.“

„Then come with me“, again he pulled her along, ignoring the others' looks. When he stopped, the delicious scent of pastries and cakes rose to her nostrils.

„I think we can spend some time here. How couples do it.“

She smiled before going to a table with him. It was not long before the orders were placed. Both of them ordered hot chocolate and banana and cheese pies to match the season, as the Doctor loved bananas and Rose did not give a damn about it, as long as she spent time with him.

Her order was brought and Rose had to smile at the pattern, maybe the Doctor was right about the dedication of the Portland people when it came to roses. Some more, some less.

For the next 30 minutes, they just sat there, enjoying each other's closeness and blinding the other guests.

The Doctor, however, was actually quite nervous, because today was not just the birthday of the city, no, he wanted to go this time. Again and again he made sure that the little box was still in his pocket.

„Doctor?“, She asked, when she noticed that he was somewhere else.  
„What? Oh, I just had to think of something.“  
„And what?“

Now he smiled, took her hand in his and ran his thumb over the back of his hand.

„How beautiful you are.“  
„Thou shalt not lie“, she admonished him.  
„I'm not lying“, he grinned, leaning toward her, as they sat across from each other and kissed her gently.  
„I mean it the way I say it.“

For a moment he thought she would be against it again, but then it was she who kissed him.

„I love you, my Time Lord.“  
Nothing pleased him more than these words. Because he wanted to stay as he was until she had to leave him. And even though he was afraid of becoming someone else, he was aware that there was no reason to continue to exist in that incarnation.

„Is everything alright?“, She asked him when he was back for a few minutes.  
„Rose? I love you“, he said, but why did it sound like he was saying the words for the first time? She looked at him in surprise, then smiled.

Silence arose between them when excluding the conversations of the other guests. None of them knew he was human, none of them knew his story.

Here he could be himself without fear.

„Shall we go?“, He asked when they were done. She just nodded, they both returned the dishes, paid, gave a 20% tip and finally left the bookstore.

Light snow fell on both of them and he hoped that it would snow in Forest Park too.

Somehow not believing that he, who always thought he did not deserve to have something like love in his life, then only someone like her has to step into his life and change so much.

But what he wanted to do today ... He hoped it would not be a mistake.

The Forest Park was covered in a light blanket of snow when they reached it in an hour. The doctor had gotten a plan and even tapped a spot, or rather a photo.

„Let's go there“, he said only and sat down already in motion. She was surprised at first, but then followed him.

He stopped in front of a small pond, grabbed her hand and pulled her close, just holding her until he pushed her slightly away and did not break her hug.

„Rose? Well, the next words will be hard for me, but I have to get rid of them too.“

She looked at him, a slight fear written in her eyes.

„You know what I once did, that a great debt is on me and that I now and then think I have not earned much. It's different with you. I want you to know how much I love you, that I just want to spend all your life with you and that's why...“

He said nothing, took her hand and brushed a ring over it. Then he pulled himself to himself.

Both spoke no word and yet they were aware that they wanted to take this step.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

Several years passed, their travels became too many and yet at some point the moment of farewell had come.

Rose Tyler was in the control room of the TARDIS, her husband next to him, but as he regenerated, she would never wake up again.

Ten had previously made a recording for his successor, where he explained everything to him, but he did not need that.

His successor woke up after a few hours, stayed still a little, then jumped up and looked at her.

„He loved you very much.“

The end.

**************

That's it. Even if I never want to marry, I'm just not human for it, so I do not forbid it.

No matter if man/man, woman/woman or man/woman, as long as both are happy ...  
And yes, the city's largest bookstore really carries the name Powells.

We read each other...

PS: BTW: I once read that a relationship between Nine (if he were a human being) and Rose would not be so bad, since they only had about 22 years of age difference (that is, if Nine had her birth year in 1963 and 1986). My father was born in 1963, I was born in 1986 ...

Since I also love Whouffaldi, which is even my absolute favorite pair, the age difference takes very little care of me.


End file.
